The List
by CreatorZorah
Summary: During the fifth year Pansy gets her hands on the parchment which contains the names of the members of the Dumbledore's Army and decides to have fun with Hermione Granger. Slave!Hermione. Warning: contains bullying. Now, really COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well, just for fun :) I think it's been too long since I wrote anything perverted.

F/f with Slave!Hermione.

**Warnings:** M for a reason. Lots of hard bullying. Don't read if that bothers you. Nothing explicit though.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**The List**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Episode 1**

Hermione Granger was brewing a potion wenn a small piece of parchment appeared next to her. She looked around and saw Parkinson eyeing her. When the spells showed her the parchment was safe, she unfolded it and read.

_If you don't want me to hand over the certain list of students from the certain room to Professor Umbridge, you better meet me in that room today at six. Tell Potter, Weasley or anyone else about it and I'll give the list to Professor Umbridge._

Hermione glanced back at Parkinson and the Slytherin grinned. Hermione shivered. Hermione knew that meeting with Parkinson wasn't a sane idea, but she had no idea what to do. She looked at Harry and Ron and cursed inwardly. How did Parkinson get her hands on the list?

Pansy didn't really believe that it would work. She was convinced that the mudblood wouldn't come. So she decided to spend the time reading the book while sitting in a comfortable leather chair. She was pleasantly surprised when the door to the room she created for the meeting opened and revealed the mudblood standing in the doorway with her wand in her hand.

"How nice that you come," Pansy said.

"What do you want Parkinson?" the mudblood asked sharply.

Pansy scowled. "You should learn how to talk to your betters or I decide to not waste my time and to give the list to Umbridge. But I'll answer you. Umbridge knows about your little organization, however she has no proof, neither has she any idea about who the members are. She asked a few trustworthy students to find out more about it and it turned out to be a simple task. A stunner, a polyjuice and I'm inside the room taking lessons from Potter. As for the room, I knew about its existence since the first year."

"You didn't answer my question," Granger asked, this time calmly.

"Make no mistake, I would hand the list to the professor easily, but I'd rather have my own fun with you. I'm not really the greatest fan of Umbridge. Unlike many others, I know that _he_ is back and I'd rather be properly trained. I'm not some Death Eater in training as many seem to believe," Pansy paused. "I want a few things. Firstly, I want to participate in the DA meetings. Polyjuiced of course. I convinced little Alice that it's not in her best interest to be the part of the Dumbledore's Army."

Granger didn't answer for a minute and Pansy waited patiently. "I guess, I have no choice but to accept," the mudblood said.

"Good. Secondly, if you want to keep the list of students out of Umbridge clutches, you'll do anything I say."

Pansy smiled as the mudblood paled. "You can't actually mean..."

"Yes, I mean exactly what I say. All the years I was outdone by you, mudblood. You can't even imagine how humiliating it was. It's time you learn your place."

Granger clenched her fists. "I won't be your toy, Parkinson."

"Ah," Pansy muttered. "I wonder, what happens when Umbridge finds the list with all the names. Dumbledore's Army. Just what the Minister would like to have to get rid of the Headmaster. "

"What do you want from me?" Granger asked in a trembling voice.

"Not like that. Mistress. Call me Mistress."

Pansy could tell that the girl was barely holding back tears. It was a pleasurable sight.

"What do you want, M... Mistress?" the mudblood asked in a trembling voice.

Pansy smiled. "That's better, but doesn't sound right either. I want you to be more polite. Try one more time. Perhaps if you kneel it will please me even more." She laughed as the Gryffindor glared at her. "I don't like your glare. Should I repeat? If you won't make it pleasurable for me, I'll give the list to Umbridge. I don't really care that much about it. And you, glaring at me doesn't please me much."

Granger knelt reluctantly and said, "What can I do... for you, M-mistress?"

Pansy grinned. She couldn't believe that it worked so well. "Good, you're learning your place really fast, you know? Kiss my feet now and I'll allow you to go."

"Please," Granger whispered as tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Don't make me do it."

"I'm starting to lose my patience," Pansy said with a frown. "The list, mudblood."

"Please..."

Pansy snorted, stood up and headed for the door. "I guess, it won't be as fun as I thought. Perhaps Umbridge will give me some reward?"

As she was ready to open the door, Pansy felt hands on her legs. She glanced down and saw the mudblood desperately kissing her feet. That felt... good. Pansy knew that Granger was far from broken, but she would break in time.

"Please, don't give her the list," the mudblood pleaded.

"As long as you please me, I won't," Pansy said coldly, pushing the mudbloods head with a foot "Don't tell anyone about it. You know consequences of disobedience, slave."

Pansy opened the door and left the Room of Requirements, leaving the sobbing girl on the floor. She would have lots of fun with the mudblood in coming months.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well, just for fun. Don't have time for writing anything serious right now :)

F/f with Slave!Hermione.

**Warnings: M for a reason. Lots of hard bullying. Don't read if that bothers you. Nothing explicit though.**

**Disclaimer.** I own nothing.

* * *

**The ****List**

_by __CreatorZorah_

**Episode**** 2**

Hermione has never felt so humiliated in her life. She was lying in the Room of Requirement and didn't want to stand up. She couldn't believe how cruel Parkinson was. Pansy had hit her where it hurt the most. Hermione hated the very idea of slavery and here she was a slave for the most hated person in Hogwarts.

Hermione didn't even want to think about what would happen if Umbridge would get the list. It wouldn't surprise her that some of the students would be expelled. And why for Merlin's sake did they call themselves Dumbledore's Army? They endangered the Headmaster as well. She shook her head and stood up. As long as her friends were safe she would endure any humiliation. Still she had to free herself. The problem was, how?

* * *

Pansy was a happy girl. The stupid toad was easy to convince to rearrange the prefect patrolling schedule so that the mudblood would be forced to spend more time serving her _after_curfew. When no-one would be able to interrupt Pansy's fun. And Granger couldn't really decline once McGonagall asked her if that was okay. One glance at the mudblood was enough for her to swallow all objections she had. Sweet Merlin, it was so simple! Granger didn't even need a proof that Pansy really had the list. Well, Granger was a mudblood. Perhaps she wanted to be a slave. It was, however, sad that she couldn't humiliate her in front of her friends.

"Someone is in the room there," Granger whispered suddenly.

"You forgot to add something, mudblood."

"Mistress."

"Well, let's look if there is someone," Pansy said and opened the door. She sighed as she saw her fellow Slytherin snogging some younger boy from Ravenclaw. "Daphne, how many times should I repeat it? Don't get caught."

"Oh, Pansy?" the blonde said looking at the pair of prefects, while the boy blushed madly. "Maybe we overlook it?" Then Daphne frowned. "Not with Granger here, right?"

Pansy grinned and glanced at the Gryffindor. "We can surely overlook it, right, Granger?"

"But..." the mudblood tried to say, but stopped as soon as she noticed Pansy's glare. "I guess, we can."

Daphne's eyes widened in surprise. "Thanks, Pansy."

"Don't get caught again," Pansy said and closed the door.

"We shouldn't overlook that," Granger said.

"Know your place, mudblood," Pansy hissed. "Let's go to the seventh floor. I think you should be taught another lesson."

* * *

When Hermione entered the Room of Requirement she was confused as to why Parkinson would need a copy of the Prefect's bathroom. With a large bed in the corner on top of that. Suddenly she was pushed from behind right into the swimming pool-like tub. For Merlin's sake, Hermione hated the bitch.

"Undress yourself," the Slytherin said.

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said undress yourself."

Why? Hermione took off all her clothes except the underwear and glanced at Pansy to ask if she should take everything off. A glare told her more than enough and she hurried to obey. Hermione didn't want to get the Slytherin tired of her. That would end badly for everyone. Hermione looked at Pansy again as the Slytherin sat down on the bed.

"Now, undress me," Pansy said. "I want to take a bath."

Well, that wasn't difficult. Hermione fang an with Parkinson's shoes. She took them and her knee-high socks off. In process she struggled to not cry, because Pansy was constantly showing her feet to the face forcing Hermione to kiss them. It was humiliating... but after the first time it wasn't that bad anymore. That unnerved Hermione even more. Had she already got used to kissing Parkinson's feet?

* * *

Pansy was smiling as she lie in the tub. The mudblood was struggling to wash her and Pansy had no wish to help her in any way. She liked having a slave. And Granger as the slave was just perfect. Pansy wished she could bind the mudblood to the slavery permanently. But she couldn't think of anything permanent. Sure, she had a plan how to strengthen her hold over Granger, but it wasn't permanent. Pansy needed something big. She frowned and showed her foot into the mudblood's face, because Granger seemed to think that she was done with the task.

"Granger, I'm getting tired of it," she said. In reality she wasn't, but the mudblood didn't have to know that. "I think I should give Umbridge the list."

Granger's eyes widened. "Why? I'm doing everything you say... Mistress!"

"It's not enough. You whine too much. Sure, it's a pleasure to see you crying, but I'm getting tired of it. It's depressing. I want you to smile. Take a cheering potion or something."

"It's addictive!" Granger argued.

"I don't care." Pansy shrugged. "A mudblood like you should be eager to kiss my feet, anyway."

"I'll try, M-mistress," the mudblood said and struggled to smile.

Pansy struggled too, but she was trying to not laugh. It was so funny. "But it's still not enough. You should be eager to please me. You shouldn't wait for my orders. Improvise. As long as I'm happy, Umbridge won't get the list."

"But... what should I do?" Granger asked desperately.

Pansy extended her foot to Granger's face and said, "I told you, you shouldn't wait for my orders. Improvise, think of something that would please me, if you don't want me to give the list to Umbridge."

Pansy felt Granger's lips on her foot, but bit on her lips to not smile. Instead she sighed seemingly disappointed. The mudblood intensified her efforts and Pansy felt a touch of Granger's tongue. The mudblood decided to lick her feet. Awesome. Oh how much she wanted to show this to someone. Daphne for instance. Hermione Granger, Potter's mudblood licking her feet.

"That's much better," Pansy said. "But I want you to smile. Do it like you're in love with my feet."

And, much to Pansy's surprise, the mudblood did that after struggling with herself a few minutes. Granger was smiling, she was even giggling as she was sucking her toes. Of course, Pansy knew, that she was faking it, but she was doing an admirable job.

"Good," Pansy whispered with a smile.

Then she reached with her hand for a remote cord of the camera she had set up before meeting with Granger. There was enough light here, so there was no need for a flash. Now she had more blackmail against Granger.

* * *

The next day, Hermione received an envelope from Parkinson. She went to the bathroom to open it. Inside were a wizarding photography and a short notice. "_Nice __picture__, __isn__'__t __it__? __I __have __more__. __Looking __forward __to __our __next __meeting__. __Pansy__._" Hermione looked at the picture and went completely pale. No one would believe that she had been forced to do it. Even under Imperius she wouldn't smile, she wouldn't giggle, she wouldn't 'tease' Parkinson with her tongue, while licking her feet. It was much worse than Imperius curse.

Parkinson fooled her. It wasn't about the list anymore. She couldn't allow anyone to see it. Neither Harry nor Ron would ever believe that she was forced to do it. Bloody Hell, she wouldn't believe either. She had played her role too well. It looked as if they were... lovers? No-one would understand. Her friends would probably accept anyone but Parkinson, Malfoy and his goons. She wouldn't accept them dating Parkinson either. Damn it, it looked even more like she went to her for protection because of Voldemort's return. It was a disaster. Parkinson turned out much more dangerous that Hermione could ever imagine.

"Oh, God, what have I done?" Hermione whispered clutching her head in her hands. "Why didn't I refuse outright?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **For the sake of the plot the Polyjuice potion fools the Marauder's Map. Harry's POW this time.

F/f with Slave!Hermione.

**Warnings: M for a reason. Lots of hard bullying. Don't read if that bothers you. Nothing explicit though.**

**Disclaimer.** I own nothing.

* * *

**The List**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Episode 3**

"Expelliarmus!"

"Very good, Alice," Harry said.

He was watching the young second-year performing as good as the most fifth-years. Hell, she outdueled the half of them. She had to be quite talented. But that wasn't the reason she caught his attention. She outdueled Hermione and that didn't look right. Hermione was too nervous while facing her. It was almost as if she feared the young girl. Normally Hermione would kick anyone's arse in this room, but it seemed that she couldn't fight Alice seriously. She had mispronounced a spell, for Merlin's sake!

Was Hermione jealous that someone could perform so good in the second-year? Or was it something else? His musings were interrupted when Alice was hit with a stray hex hit her. He wanted to help her, but Hermione was much faster. He stopped in his tracks and watched Hermione helping the girl to get up. No, Hermione wasn't jealous. Otherwise she wouldn't try to help the girl like her life depended on it.

"Must be a girl thing," he muttered. He didn't understand them.

In general, Hermione was acting a bit strange during the last two weeks. Why had she agreed to patrol the hallways with Parkinson of all people? Sure, he could understand her reasoning. This way neither Parkinson, nor Malfoy could abuse their powers as prefects, because they both were stuffed with Gryffindors. But it was bloody dangerous! And he knew that it wasn't Hermione's idea in first place. Why would Parkinson want to be with Hermione? The strange thing Parkinson hadn't insulted Hermione for quite some time too.

And there was the rumor. One of the Ravenclaws had been boasting that he was in an empty classroom with some Slytherin and Hermione with Parkinson had let them go. Something completely unlike Hermione. Not that he believed any rumors. Even if that was truth Hermione most likely had her reasons to do that.

He frowned. Now that he thought about it, he could remember more strange things. Lavender had been gossiping that Hermione hadn't slept in her bed. And when Parvati had teased Hermione about dating some boy in secret, Hermione had gotten nervous. Was Hermione dating someone? If so, what did it have to do with Alice Tolipan and Parkinson? Was Hermione dating someone from the Slytherin? He hoped not, Ron wouldn't be happy.

A duel between Hermione and Alice caught his attention and this time it was just ridiculous. The wand slipped out of Hermione's hand and she got hit by a tickling charm. Though it was hilarious, Alice held the charm a bit too long for his liking. Hermione was laughing but it was anything but enjoyable.

"Stop it already, Alice," he said.

"But that's fun." The girl giggled, but canceled the charm.

Harry sighed and helped Hermione to get up. "Maybe you should switch the partner," he whispered.

"It's all right, Harry," she whispered back with a smile.

Harry walked away to look at other DA members. He wasn't the most perceptive person, but he instantly recognized a fake smile. He knew it well, because he used it quite often himself. Her eyes weren't smiling with her face. Even more disturbing was the feeling he got. It was almost like she said, "Go away." Well, perhaps she had her own reason to do it. Was she trying to encourage the girl and he was inadvertently hindering her? Damn it.

If she was dating someone. This someone had something to do with Parkinson and Alice. But Alice was a Hufflepuff. Could she have some relatives in Slytherin? Purebloods were intermixed and Hermione could date someone related to both Parkinson and Tolipan. If someone knew more about, it was Lavender.

"Lavender, may I talk to you eh... in private?" he asked the girl.

"Of course, Harry" the girl responded sultry.

He gulped and looked at Cho in the hope that the she wouldn't misinterpret his conversation with Lavender. Brown was one of the best looking girls in Hogwarts. As they stood in the corner he wasn't sure if one could not misinterpret it, because the way Lavender held his arm and smiled at him didn't leave much room for interpretation. She was thinking about snogging him and he couldn't claim that he didn't want to taste her lips. Lavender was intoxicating. He almost forgot what he had wanted to talk about.

"So, what did you want, Harry?" she asked moving even closer to him.

"Eh..." He scratched his head. "I... I mean... I was wondering if you know anything... about Alice Tolipan."

She raised an eyebrow and placed her other hand on his chest. "Really, Harry? I didn't know you liked young girls."

He wanted to make a step back, but sadly there was a wall behind him. "It's not like that... I mean is she a pure-blood?"

"Well, you're lucky, I happen to know a little bit about her." She licked her lips. "She is a half-blood. Why are you so interested? Are you in love with her?"

"Eh... no, I'm not. Does she have any relatives in Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, her mother was a Greengrass. Daphne Greengrass, the fifth-year Slytherin is her cousin."

"Isn't she the one who hangs out with Parkinson?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Oh..."

"Does that bothers you? You're related to them too, most likely."

"No... I was just wondering."

"Right... Is that all you wanted to talk to me? Perhaps we should get somewhere even more private?" She licked her lips again and moved so close to him that their bodies were almost touching. "Like a broom closet?"

He blushed madly. "I... I'm... It's..."

"Shh..." She place her finger on his lips. "Stay after the meeting. I'll be waiting."

With that she left him standing in the corner. He thought he liked Cho, but now he wasn't sure anymore. The only thing he could think about at the moment were Lavender's lips. That wasn't supposed to be like this, right? He shook his head. Hermione. He had to think about Hermione. Tolipan was Greengrass' cousin and Greengrass was Parkinson's friend. That meant Hermione was their friend, probably. That was the reason she was helping Alice.

What the hell?! Hermione was friends with Parkinson of all people? Well, perhaps not. Perhaps Parkinson was civil to Hermione for Greengrass' sake. Perhaps Hermione was dating some Greengrass' relative or close friend. Greengrass wasn't nearly as bitchy as Parkinson. Not that she was nice...

But why wouldn't Hermione tell him anything about it? Didn't she trust him? Did she think he wouldn't want to be friends with her if she had dated a Slytherin? He sighed. He would wait one more week and if she wouldn't tell him anything by then, he would talk to her. He had to know what the hell was going on with Hermione.

He looked at Cho. She looked murderous. Then at Lavender. She was giving him an air kiss. Well, an easy choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Intimate scene, but nothing explicit, like always :)**

**Disclaimer.** I own nothing.

* * *

**The List**

by CreatorZorah

**Episode 4**

Pansy closed her eyes. Granger was massaging her legs and she was getting really good. It's been three weeks since Pansy blackmailed Granger. She couldn't even imagine how she would live without a slave and such an eager and obedient one at that. The mudblood was a perfect slave. Though, mudbloods had to serve pure-bloods. It was appropriate. Right?

She bit her lips as she felt Granger's tongue moving up the ankle to her knee. Pansy really hoped that she would be able to make Granger be her slave permanently. Perhaps Granger would even live with her. That would be great.

Suddenly she felt Granger doing something completely inappropriate. Pansy's eyes snapped open and she wanted to beat the mudblood up for defiling the most intimate part of her body. As a proper pure-blood Pansy had to wait until the marriage for having sex. And when she had told Granger to improvise to please her, she most certainly hadn't meant that. Why was she doing it with her tongue, for Merlin's sake?!

Pansy grabbed the mudblood by the hair and wanted to pull her away, but found herself enjoying it. Instead she moaned with pleasure. Instead of beating the mudblood up, Pansy was stroking her hair, encouraging her to continue. Because that was the best thing she had ever experienced. No, she wouldn't let the mudblood go. No chance in hell.

* * *

Hermione stopped only when Pansy pushed her head away almost an hour later. She had no idea why she had done that. Hermione was so focused on pleasing Pansy that she forgot she didn't have to do anything, she was forced into slavery. Pansy was supposed to be her enemy, not someone to have casual sex with. Her first time was with Parkinson! She sat down and cried.

"For Merlin's sake, you're insane, Granger," Pansy said, breathing heavily.

"Oh go to hell, Parkinson!" Hermione exclaimed and immediately felt Pansy slapping her on the cheek.

"I didn't force you to do that," Parkinson said, sitting up beside her. "So don't blame me."

"You told me to please you."

"There was nothing sexual about our rela... I mean... Oh, trollspit, I'm confused as hell because of your stunt, mudblood."

"And you dare to blame me now, inbred bitch?!" Hermione roared.

"What did your filthy mudblood mouth just say?!" Pansy demanded.

But Hermione wasn't thinking clearly. "I said, inbred..."

Hermione's eyes widened, because she found Pansy kissing her all of sudden. How did this hell happened? Hermione kissed her back. Was that some sort of Stockholm syndrome? She was going insane. Because there was no sane reason to enjoy kissing Parkinson. Pansy was evil, Pansy humiliated her, made her do all these horrible things. No, she was definitely going insane. And why was Parkinson kissing her?

* * *

Pansy was standing before the door in hesitation. What the bloody hell happened?

"It changes nothing between us, Granger," she muttered.

"Sure," the mudblood said with a smile. Pansy could swear that this time it was a genuine smile.

Pansy frowned. "I'm serious."

"Of course, Mistress."

Pansy sighed and opened the door. "See you tomorrow, Hermione."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Well, it seems I have _moar _to say. Should have been PVP, but I can't resist writing _moar_. Wanted to write an end.

F/f with Slave!Hermione.

**Disclaimer.** I own nothing.

* * *

**The List**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Epilogue**

Hermione Granger was looking at the people who were celebrating the victory over Voldemort. She was hiding disillusioned behind the trees. She couldn't join her former friends. Not that she really wanted. Hermione had very mixed feelings about the latest events. She was happy that the monster was finally dead. But he wasn't the only one who died. Pansy was dead too.

Hermione had had very strange relationship with Pansy. Neither she nor Pansy could understand it. Pansy had been her lover and Mistress. Though Hermione had been forced into it and it had cost her a lot, she enjoyed both sides of the relationship. It hadn't been easy, but in the end they loved each other.

Harry had been first to learn about Pansy and polyjuice. Like Hermione had predicted, he had thought that she had gone to Pansy for protection. Though, he had asked many times if that was the truth. Hermione had refused to tell him anything. It would have been useless anyway. No-one except Harry would have believed her. Harry hadn't been angry. She had felt his pain, but he had only smiled saying, "Don't die." Harry had been a great friend. He hadn't told anyone, but others learned anyway. She had been called many mean names after that.

But Hermione didn't regret anything. Pansy's parents were high-ranking Death Eaters and Pansy had gathered lots of useful information that Hermione had given to Harry anonymously. Though she suspected that he knew who was the source. He was intelligent when he used his head. Without this information lots of people would have died. Without Pansy Harry wouldn't have found one of the Horcurxes, he wouldn't have defeated Voldemort.

But just a day before the Final Battle Pansy had been killed. It had been a really nice day. They had known that it would end in a few hours. At least they had hoped Harry would end it. It was his destiny. Pansy and she had done everything to ensure his victory. But they had been betrayed. Fidelius Charm had been breached.

One moment Hermione had been cuddling with Pansy and the next moment a cutting curse had severed Pansy's head. It had been so sudden, so shocking that Hermione hadn't reacted at all. Someone had tortured her then. But she had seen one face. The one who had used Cruciatus Curse on her. Ron Weasley. And just before she had lost her mind, someone had stopped him. No, not someone, it had been Harry. He had stunned Ron and took her away. Sadly he hadn't stayed with her, she had woken up alone. But in the end he was an Auror and she was a dangerous fugitive.

She had returned to the Manor then. The whole Parkinson family had been killed. This so called Light Side had done something unforgivable to completely innocent Pansy's little sisters. Fifteen-years-old Jasmine and thirteen-years-old Alyssa.

Hermione had already killed the traitorous Secret Keeper. Severus Snape. And soon others would follow him. She would kill them all... all except Harry. She would never raise her wand at him. But he would still have to answer, why Ron and others were allowed to go away with their crime. Why they were laughing. Why they were bestowen with an award...

* * *

A/N: Now I'm really done with the story.

**OMAKE :)**

Pansy couldn't decide what to do. She had kissed the mudblood. They had been cuddling in the bed for an hour and Pansy hadn't wanted to let Granger go. It had felt so good and so wrong at the same time. Granger was a mudblood, for Merlin's sake!

She sighed and glanced at Granger, who was rubbing her feet at the moment. Something had changed. Pansy still wanted to humiliate the other girl, but it was different now. It was like a game now. And Granger's smile didn't look fake anymore and that made Pansy want to snog the mudblood senseless.

"I think we should talk," Granger said.

Pansy furrowed her brow. "What about?"

"About yesterday, of course."

"Like there is something to talk about. I told you, it changes nothing."

"I'm not saying that anything should change, but, honestly, we can't just ignore..."

Pansy frowned. "Ignore what?"

She knew what the mudblood was talking about, but she didn't want to acknowledge it.

Granger blushed. "Well, you... kissed me..."

"It was just a kiss, mudblood."

"It wasn't!" Granger exclaimed. "Don't tell me you didn't feel anything."

Of course she felt something, but Pansy didn't want to say that.

"What the hell do you want from me? You don't expect me to date you or something?"

Granger sighed. "I don't expect anything. I know that it's... well, impossible... But we could keep it secret."

"Keep what secret? I'm quite alright with having you as my slave. Do you expect me to feel sorry?"

"No, I don't." Granger groaned. "Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?"

Pansy pushed her with a foot, causing Hermione to fall to the floor. "Don't forget yourself."

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Granger muttered, once again kneeling before Pansy and continuing to rub her feet. "But you have to agree that I've got a point. It's different now."

Pansy snorted. "Different, my arse."

"It is."

"You're insufferable. Just tell me what you propose. I'm tired of beating about the bush."

"Well... We both want more than this... right?"

"Granger..."

"Right. And you want me to be your slave," she continued. "So... what if I agree to be your slave as long as you don't get abusive? And at the same time we'll have... well, something more."

Pansy frowned. The mudblood couldn't be serious right? "And what's the catch?"

"There is no catch. It's just... well, I want more after yesterday."

"You're trying to get the blackmail material, don't you?"

"No, you may keep it, if you want."

Pansy hesitated. She didn't even want to think of normal relationships with a mudblood. It was out of question. Pansy wasn't one to follow the Dark Lord, but she had a strong belief that mudbloods had to serve pure-bloods. More importantly, she enjoyed to be own the mudblood. However, she couldn't deny that she desired something more.

Of course, she could force Granger into kissing her, hugging her and even into more intimate things, but that wouldn't be the same. Hermione's proposition was perfect, it allowed Pansy to look if there really was something more, to explore a possible relationship without a risk of losing the slave, without losing the ability to control her.

"Well... we can try." She smiled. "I guess you learned to obey your betters."

"If it's what you want to think, I'll play along," Granger said. "I just want to find a compromise. I'm not sure if I can enjoy to be a slave, but I'll try for the sake of... what we had yesterday. If it doesn't work, then so be it. Just tell me that you won't abuse me."

"What do you mean by that anyway?" Pansy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, don't try to force me to betray my friends or to do something horrible, like torturing someone..."

"Granger, who do you think I am?" she interrupted angrily. "I'll be frank, I hated your guts and having you as a slave is the most pleasing thing. But I won't torture anyone, unless forced."

"What you did to me isn't any better though."

"I did nothing you didn't deserve as a mudblood."

"What did I do to be forced to lick your feet?"

Pansy grinned. "Actually, I've never forced you to lick my feet. The only thing I asked you to do is to kiss them and call me Mistress."

"You told me to improvise."

"That didn't mean that you had to use your tongue. Rubbing my legs or shoulders would be enough. But, well, it seems that you mudbloods are perverts."

Hermione flushed. "That's not true!"

"Whatever, Granger. You have to be happy that I allow you to touch my body with your tongue. Besides, you know that this whole thing won't stay a secret forever. Sooner or later people will get suspicious. Potter is already suspicious. When they ask I won't tell anyone that we're a couple or something. I don't want to give _him _a reason to go against my family. I'll tell them that you're my... well... Slavery is de facto illegal, but servitude isn't, which is practically the same thing. I'll claim that you're my servant, that you're spying for me. You're going to go along with it, of course."

The mudblood paled slightly. "You can't do that... It would destroy me."

Pansy shrugged. "You should be happy, Granger. As long as you have a respectable pure-blood on your side, nothing will happen to you or even your muggle family."

"You don't understand. I won't... betray Harry. No matter what."

"As absurd as it sounds, I don't want you to get yourself killed. I'd be left without a slave. And you will die if you follow Potter. The Dark Lord will kill Potter and you."

"Yeah, like he did fourteen years ago, during our first year, the second year and a few months ago," Granger said sarcastically.

Pansy had to admit, that the mudblood had a point here. But... "What do you mean about the first and the second years?"

"Oh, you don't know..." the slave uttered. "Voldemort..."

"Are you insane to say his name so causally?" Pansy hissed. "What if you say it accidently outside of Hogwarts?"

"And why the hell not?"

"Just because I tell you not to. Call him the Dark Lord, for Merlin's sake."

"Well... the Dark Lord possessed Quirrell and got himself defeated by Harry. In the second year he was the Heir of Slytherin and despite having a Basilisk on his side still lost to Harry."

"It was a Basilisk?" Pansy shrieked. "You're nuts, there's no way a second-year can defeat the monster!"

Granger smiled ."Well, perhaps, your family chose the wrong man to follow."

Pansy shook her head. "Whatever. You don't really have a choice. Even if we won't meet anymore, sooner or later someone notices that Alice didn't go to the DA meetings. And I've already heard a rumor that Potter is in love with Alice."

Granger choked "What?!."

"Potter was probably asking about her, because he's suspicious and you know the famous Hogwarts' rumor mill... Alice happens to be Greengrass' cousin. And Daphne is my best friend. It's not very difficult to draw a conclusion that there is a connection between you acting like a fool in front of 'Alice' and us patrolling the hallways together. When he approaches the real Alice he'll know about Polyjuice. Regardless of your intentions, what your friends will think about taking me polyjuiced to the DA meeting?"

The mudblood's shoulder sunk and she began to cry again. Granger looked so miserable, that Pansy couldn't fight the urge to hug her. It was strange to have the mudblood in the arms, while she was crying on Pansy's shoulder.


End file.
